


Where We Going?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [78]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee "kidnaps" Harry</p><p>prompt: where</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Going?

Harry sat in the passenger seat of Lee's sports car, holding on. He had no idea where they were going. Lee had just called and said to be ready to go for a drive. 

He'd expected a nice leisurely drive along the Pacific Coast Highway, or maybe just a short drive to the beach house for a little get away. But neither location seemed to be Lee's destination. In fact, they were headed away from any place they had visited before. 

For a moment he wondered if he wasn't duped by a Lee Crane imposter, but the smile that graced Lee's face could belong to none other than the real Lee Crane. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be told where they were headed so he'd just have to trust Lee.


End file.
